D.Va
D.Va is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story D.Va is a former professional gamerD.Va's StarCraft II Profile who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland. Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the omnic threat. The government's fears proved to be well founded, as a disturbing pattern of attacks emerged. Every few years, the monstrosity would rise from the sea to assault South Korea and its neighbors. The omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed. As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song, also known as "D.Va." Famous for her elite skills, D.Va was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. Seeing her new mission as a game, D.Va fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Abilities ;With Mech ;Without Mech Unlocks :Note: For D.Va-specific sprays, see D.Va/Sprays. Skins dva_blueberry.jpg|Blueberry dva_lime.jpg|Lemon-Lime dva_orange.jpg|Tangerine dva_watermelon.jpg|Watermelon dva_carbonfibre.jpg|Carbon Fiber dva_whiterabbit.jpg|White Rabbit dva_junker.jpg|Junker dva_stinger.jpg|B.Va DVa Scavenger.jpg|Scavenger DVa Junebug.jpg|Junebug Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Bunny Hop *Heartbreaker *Party Time Victory Poses DVa I Heart You.jpg|I Heart You DVa Peace.jpg|Peace DVa Sitting.jpg|Sitting Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *;) (Winky face!) *A New Challenger! (Here comes a new challenger!) *AFK *Aw, Yeah! *D.Va: 1, Bad Guys: 0 *GG! *I Play to Win (said in Korean: 게임을 하면 이겨야지) *Is This Easy Mode? *LOL *No Hacks Required Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Eject *Lying Around *Meka Activated Achievements *Game Over: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of D.Va's Self Destruct in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute spray *Shot Down: Prevent 1500 damage with a single use of D.Va's Defense Matrix in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel spray Notes *Use boosters to reposition quickly, then attack with short-range Fusion Cannons. *After ejecting, fight using the Light Gun while calling another mech. While in her mech, D.Va requires being up close to her enemies to be effective as her fusion cannons have very limited range due to their damage drop off over a short distance:BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *A good tactic for safely approaching the enemy is to activate the defense matrix to protect you whilst moving forward with boosters. This will let you get into positions that optimize her fusion cannons damage output. *Using defense matrix and boosters is also a good tactic for flinging her mech into a large group of enemies for her meka ult (self-destruct) so that it does not get destroyed before getting close enough to activate. **This tactic is particularly useful against a well-positioned Bastion. *When using Self-Destruct, D.Va's mech will retain its momentum. It can also be activated during Boosters, which is useful for positioning the mech at an optimal destruction point while keeping D.Va away from the enemy team to safely call another mech shortly. **One effective way to use Self-Destruct for scoring kills is to boost upwards into the air, then activate Self-Destruct mid-air. If timed correctly, the mech to explode shortly before it lands, which can catch enemies off-guard. *Self-Destruct can also be activated when the mech is destroyed and before D.Va ejects the mech. Trivia *D.Va was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside Mei and Genji, and was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. She was originally teased through her in-universe StarCraft II profile. *D.Va is currently the youngest hero. *When her mech is destroyed, the interface displays "비상탈출". This translates to "Emergency Escape". Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female Patch Changes }} References Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female de:D.Va fr:D.Va hu:D.Va pl:D.Va ru:D.Va